


Day 2: forbidon love

by ArminKirschtien



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Forbidden Love, Jearmin Week 2019, M/M, This Is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArminKirschtien/pseuds/ArminKirschtien
Summary: Jearmin week 2019 day 2, Forbidon love.





	Day 2: forbidon love

"You know we can't do this...it's-"

"It's what, Armin, it's what?"

"Jean, you can't have your head that far up your ass can you?!" 

"I'm not JUST thinking about me, Armin, I'm thinking about US!"

"Well I don't agree with you, so it's just you!" 

"Is all of this too much for you? Not even what we have is stronger than this?"

That stopped Armin from arguing any further, his heart shattering and forming back together each beat. Jean's face was red, eyes bloodshot from all the crying, voice strained from the yelling. His hair was a mess, his temples were sweating, his nails bitten and torn.

While Armin was only crying, his eyes not even red from the action. He opened his mouth to speak, but only to be shut again by Jean. 

"You've been raised a slave, a plastic mold of a person that you could never fit into. Broken down and rebuilt another useless piece of shit that is a slave to the government and authorities." Jean took a breath, cupping Armin's cheeks as softly as his calloused hands could.

"I-I'm sorry, Ar, I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok…" Armin interrupted, holding Jean's hands against his cheeks. "Let's go take a walk…"

~A&J~

Jean and Armin were standing side by side, hands behind their back in a crossed hold. They gave each other a loving look before turning away to the yelling crowd, both of their eyes wet with tears, but red with love and admiration.

"You two have got 10 seconds."

The two men looked at each other again, a wide knowing smile spread across their face. They leaned into a rough, wet kiss that was nothing but lip and tongue. It was rough, slimey, and you could hear the clacking of teeth from the crowd below. 

They pulled away, both of them whispering those 3 magical words that had their hearts linking beats every time.

I love you.

I love you too.

They felt a small heat go through their bodies, igniting whenever they kissed. It was magic for the both of them. Finally, they can love in peace, they can hold each other without a care in the world. Just them, hand in hand as time seems to stop.

Once they pulled away, they both dropped down, everyone in the crowd gasping as the two bodies swung a few times, their lifeless corpses were quickly burned as the crowd cheered in relief. 

Finally, the demons have been killed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopfully this shows others that stuff like this still happens in our world. Being publicly hanged for loving who you love is still an ongoing issue we need to address. Hopefully this enlightens some readers.


End file.
